City of Hope
by FandomAttack
Summary: Things are finally clearing up for everyone. Clary has a big test coming up that will prove if she is ready to be a shadowhunter. But is she ready? Will she survive? Jace is trying to protect her but can he protect her from what is on it's way? Find out in this fanfiction; City of Hope
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Clary!" yelled Jace. They both had been hunting demons for the past two hours to get Clary a little practice before her test. In two weeks Clary would face three types of demons; Ahiab Demons, Drevak Demons, and Iblis demons. Jace took her to a deserted area about 10 miles from the institute. He had only left her for five minutes, how far could she have gotten?

Jace turned to his side and looked down. Footprints. But these couldn't be Clary's, they were much too big. He decided to follow them, very cautiously. Jace was walking for about five minutes before he heard something, a small clatter of metal hitting metal. Slowly Jace grabs his Seraph blade and whispered, "Sansanvi." The blade light up with the sound of its name and Jace continues walking.

As Jace nears a patch of huge evergreens, he see's something in the distance, a large male figure running after a smaller figure. Clary. Jace sprints toward the area where he saw them, but their gone. He looks in every direction possible, and then he sees them again. He runs even faster than before and just barely catches up to them. "Get away from me!" Clary yells. Jace tries to move toward them, but he can't. His legs won't move and he can't think.

"Where's your shadowhunter boyfriend now?" says the man.

"Jace! Help!" Clary screams. "Somebody! Please!"

"Look at you, so pathetic. Your little Jace can't protect you from me. Nobody can," the man whispers.

"Who are you?" Clary asks, terrified.

"Well isn't this sad, poor girl can't even recognize her own brother."

"Sebastian." Clary whispers. Jace can feel the anger welling up and he can think now. He runs at Sebastian and tackles him to the ground.

"Clary, get out of here! Get to the institute!" Jace yells.

"Both of you go," Sebastian says.

"you're letting us go?" Clary asks.

"Tell everyone that I'm back," Sebastian starts. "And so is Valentine."

** Chapter 2**

It was about ten o'clock am and Simon had just woken up. He slowly sat up and checked his phone, five missed calls from Clary. He got out of bed, grabbed a bottle of blood and sat on the couch. "Simon!"

"Hey," Simon said as he took a small sip of blood, he still wasn't used to the taste.

"Don't _'hey'_ me! I called you five times last night, where were you?" Simon could tell that she is worrying about something.

"Sorry, sorry. What's up?" he said as he took another drink of blood.

"Sebastian is back," Clary started. "Me and Jace were hunting last night and Sebastian found us."

Simon started to cough from choking on the blood when she said this. "What? Are-are you ok? How did you get away from him? Did you kill-"

"He let us go," Clary said worriedly.

"He... he what?"

"Simon, look I have to go. Meet me at Luke's house in two hours."

"Clary, wait" and Clary hung up. Simon sat for about five minutes before getting up. He should call Isabelle and tell her, but he hasn't seen her for a week and this isn't something he should tell her over the phone. Izzy might hang up and go looking for Sebastian. _No, _Simon thought. He texted Izzy, _Meet me in twenty at Taki's.  
_Simon grabs a shirt that's on the ground and throws it on. "Where are you going?" Jordan says as he walks out of his bedroom.

"Going to meet Izzy at Taki's. Haven't seen her for a week


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

"Clary!" yelled Jace. They both had been hunting demons for the past two hours to get Clary a little practice before her test. In two weeks Clary would face three types of demons; Ahiab Demons, Drevak Demons, and Iblis demons. Jace took her to a deserted area about 10 miles from the institute. He had only left her for five minutes, how far could she have gotten?

Jace turned to his side and looked down. Footprints. But these couldn't be Clary's, they were much too big. He decided to follow them, very cautiously. Jace was walking for about five minutes before he heard something, a small clatter of metal hitting metal. Slowly Jace grabs his Seraph blade and whispered, "Sansanvi." The blade light up with the sound of its name and Jace continues walking.

As Jace nears a patch of huge evergreens, he see's something in the distance, a large male figure running after a smaller figure. Clary. Jace sprints toward the area where he saw them, but their gone. He looks in every direction possible, and then he sees them again. He runs even faster than before and just barely catches up to them. "Get away from me!" Clary yells. Jace tries to move toward them, but he can't. His legs won't move and he can't think.

"Where's your shadowhunter boyfriend now?" says the man.

"Jace! Help!" Clary screams. "Somebody! Please!"

"Look at you, so pathetic. Your little Jace can't protect you from me. Nobody can," the man whispers.

"Who are you?" Clary asks, terrified.

"Well isn't this sad, poor girl can't even recognize her own brother."

"Sebastian." Clary whispers. Jace can feel the anger welling up and he can think now. He runs at Sebastian and tackles him to the ground.

"Clary, get out of here! Get to the institute!" Jace yells.

"Both of you go," Sebastian says.

"you're letting us go?" Clary asks.

"Tell everyone that I'm back," Sebastian starts. "And so is Valentine."

** Chapter 2**

It was about ten o'clock am and Simon had just woken up. He slowly sat up and checked his phone, five missed calls from Clary. He got out of bed, grabbed a bottle of blood and sat on the couch. "Simon!"

"Hey," Simon said as he took a small sip of blood, he still wasn't used to the taste.

"Don't _'hey'_ me! I called you five times last night, where were you?" Simon could tell that she is worrying about something.

"Sorry, sorry. What's up?" he said as he took another drink of blood.

"Sebastian and Valentine are back," Clary started. "Me and Jace were hunting last night and Sebastian found us."

Simon started to cough from choking on the blood when she said this. "What? Are-are you ok? How did you get away from him? Did you kill-"

"He let us go," Clary said worriedly.

"He... he what?"

"Simon, look I have to go. Meet me at Luke's house in two hours."

"Clary, wait" and Clary hung up. Simon sat for about five minutes before getting up. He should call Isabelle and tell her, but he hasn't seen her for a week and this isn't something he should tell her over the phone. Izzy might hang up and go looking for Sebastian. _No, _Simon thought. He texted Izzy, _Meet me in twenty at Taki's.  
_Simon grabs a shirt that's on the ground and throws it on. "Where are you going?" Jordan says as he walks out of his bedroom.

"Going to meet Izzy at Taki's. Haven't seen her for a week," Simon explains.

"Be careful. I heard you talking to Clary, if you get killed its on me." Jordan jokes.

"Gee thanks. And I will. See ya later."

"What do you mean," Izzy shouted, "Sebastian is back?"

"And Valentine." Simon added as he shooed away the waitress that was coming to take their order. She had baby pink hair and big purple eyes. You could barely see her ears pointing out of her head._ A faerie_

"Simon, this is huge. We have to tell the Clave."

"Not yet. I'm meeting Clary at Luke's house to talk about what happened." Simon said.

"I'm coming with,"

"Izzy, you can't."

"why?" she started, "Give me one good reason why I can't." Simon couldn't think of anything, so he agreed. The waitress came back and they both ordered coffee. (only Simon's had blood mixed into it)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 1

"Clary!" yelled Jace. They both had been hunting demons for the past two hours to get Clary a little practice before her test. In two weeks Clary would face three types of demons; Ahiab Demons, Drevak Demons, and Iblis demons. Jace took her to a deserted area about 10 miles from the institute. He had only left her for five minutes, how far could she have gotten?

Jace turned to his side and looked down. Footprints. But these couldn't be Clary's, they were much too big. He decided to follow them, very cautiously. Jace was walking for about five minutes before he heard something, a small clatter of metal hitting metal. Slowly Jace grabs his Seraph blade and whispered, "Sansanvi." The blade light up with the sound of its name and Jace continues walking.

As Jace nears a patch of huge evergreens, he see's something in the distance, a large male figure running after a smaller figure. Clary. Jace sprints toward the area where he saw them, but their gone. He looks in every direction possible, and then he sees them again. He runs even faster than before and just barely catches up to them. "Get away from me!" Clary yells. Jace tries to move toward them, but he can't. His legs won't move and he can't think.

"Where's your shadowhunter boyfriend now?" says the man.

"Jace! Help!" Clary screams. "Somebody! Please!"

"Look at you, so pathetic. Your little Jace can't protect you from me. Nobody can," the man whispers.

"Who are you?" Clary asks, terrified.

"Well isn't this sad, poor girl can't even recognize her own brother."

"Sebastian." Clary whispers. Jace can feel the anger welling up and he can think now. He runs at Sebastian and tackles him to the ground.

"Clary, get out of here! Get to the institute!" Jace yells.

"Both of you go," Sebastian says.

"you're letting us go?" Clary asks.

"Tell everyone that I'm back," Sebastian starts. "And so is Valentine."

** Chapter 2**

It was about ten o'clock am and Simon had just woken up. He slowly sat up and checked his phone, five missed calls from Clary. He got out of bed, grabbed a bottle of blood and sat on the couch. "Simon!"

"Hey," Simon said as he took a small sip of blood, he still wasn't used to the taste.

"Don't _'hey'_ me! I called you five times last night, where were you?" Simon could tell that she is worrying about something.

"Sorry, sorry. What's up?" he said as he took another drink of blood.

"Sebastian and Valentine are back," Clary started. "Me and Jace were hunting last night and Sebastian found us."

Simon started to cough from choking on the blood when she said this. "What? Are-are you ok? How did you get away from him? Did you kill-"

"He let us go," Clary said worriedly.

"He... he what?"

"Simon, look I have to go. Meet me at Luke's house in two hours."

"Clary, wait" and Clary hung up. Simon sat for about five minutes before getting up. He should call Isabelle and tell her, but he hasn't seen her for a week and this isn't something he should tell her over the phone. Izzy might hang up and go looking for Sebastian. _No, _Simon thought. He texted Izzy, _Meet me in twenty at Taki's.  
_Simon grabs a shirt that's on the ground and throws it on. "Where are you going?" Jordan says as he walks out of his bedroom.

"Going to meet Izzy at Taki's. Haven't seen her for a week," Simon explains.

"Be careful. I heard you talking to Clary, if you get killed its on me." Jordan jokes.

_"Gee_ thanks. And I will. See ya later."

"What do you mean," Izzy shouted, "Sebastian is back?"

"And Valentine." Simon added as he shooed away the waitress that was coming to take their order. She had baby pink hair and big purple eyes. You could barely see her ears pointing out of her head._ A faerie_

"Simon, this is huge. We have to tell the Clave."

"Not yet. I'm meeting Clary at Luke's house to talk about what happened." Simon said.

"I'm coming with,"

"Izzy, you can't."

"why?" she started, "Give me one good reason why I can't." Simon couldn't think of anything, so he agreed. The waitress came back and they both ordered coffee. (only Simon's had blood mixed into it) "So it's settled. When do we leave?"

**Chapter** 3

Alec Lightwood was still upset over his breakup with Magnus Bane. They'd been through so much together, and the breakup happened so suddenly. He really did care about Magnus, did Magnus feel the same way? He had to. If Magnus didn't they wouldn't have been together so long. _Stop. _He thought. _Just get this whole thing out of your head. _And he did. Until he saw Magnus leaving his apartment building.  
"Magnus!" Alec yelled across the street, Magnus turned and nodded in acknowledgment. But Magnus did not walk over to say hello. Alec sighed and turned around, then he saw him. His white hair shining as the sun hits it. _Sebastian._ _This can't be possible_, he thought, _Sebastian wouldn't be walking around in the open. What is he up to?  
_Alec decided to follow him, not sure where they were going. Sebastian was walking at a fast pace toward an old, shutdown diner. The letters on top of the building have mostly fallen off, it used to be called Sirena's Diner. Now, since most of the letters have fallen off, it just says Sid's In. Why would Sebastian be coming here?  
Sebastian entered the diner and Alec waited a minute before entering. As Alec entered he checked all directions looking for a trace of the other boy. _Nothing._ He slowly began walking toward the basement stairs when something grabbed him. Alec jumped in shock and elbowed at the figure. "Ow! Alec, it's me." Said a familiar voice. _Jace. _"What are you doing here?" he asked  
"Me? What are you doing here? Are you looking for Sebastian?" Alec questioned.  
"No, Alec, I'm looking for German chocolate." Jace said sarcastically.  
"Whatever, lets go find that bastard," Alec said under his breathe, when suddenly someone tapped him on the shoulder. They both turned around very slowly and saw him. "Found him..." Alec sighed.


End file.
